


Smoace Drabbles

by Awkwarddragons



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of random Smoace drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope and a Dying Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoker x Ace AU

Smoker swung his fist and felt it connect with the boy’s face, knocking out a couple teeth and breaking his nose. The boy stumbled back and held his nose which was spilling blood quite excessively, Smoker could hear him mumble something incoherent before straightened up and glaring at him. He spat in his direction and hit the twelve year old on the cheek, smirking the older boy sauntered off. Smoker wiped the spit off and his dog came bounding over. “Hmph.” The white haired boy grabbed his jacket and bag and headed off to school.  
“Oi! Smokey!” Smoker turned his head sharply and saw the last person he wanted to at the moment. Portgas D Ace. The boy with freckles was on his tip toes waving and smiling like an idiot. Smoker took that moment to sprint as if his pants caught fire. Turning his head he couldn`t see the freckled boy anywhere, though when he did turn his head back he ran right into the boy who was still smiling. Smoker sighed and began to walk at Aces pace, his dog was trailing in front of them.  
Ace was humming something that seemed a bit familiar to Smoker but he couldn`t pinpoint what it was. “Smokey, do you wanna come over my house? We could play that video game with Pirates and Marines since it’s your favorite.” Ace grabbed Smokers arm and rubbed his cheek against his school sweater. Looking up at the older boy Ace smiled and Smoker stared at him a never changing serious look. Ace pouted and released Smokers arm. He jumped in front of the older boy and used his index fingers to pull up his cheeks to form a smile, hoping the middle schooler would do the same. Smoker sighed and smiled causing Ace to happily laugh and grab his arm. “Hey freckles…Is the offer still available?” Ace stopped and looked at the stuttering white haired boy who was also blushing a bit. “The offer to come over?” Smoker nodded at Aces question. “It will always be available.” Ace stared up at him and pulled him into a hug.  
Smoker felt himself tense and then detense. He liked the boys comfort and sought it out after having a stressful day or a tiring one. He returned the hug and stared at his dog who was staring back at him, his eyes widened at the realization and he broke free from the hug cursing a bit and running off telling Ace he was going to be late and that he would see him later. Ace stood there and watched as the man disappeared, his smile slowly fading. With a now serious expression the nine year old made his way to school.  
….  
By the time lunch rolled around Smoker was tired. It was only normal after being yelled at for being in a fight he didn`t even start and for yelling at some girl who called him some rude names. Huffing he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned on the large oak that was in the lunch yard. “Oi.” It was only a whisper but he heard it. Turing his head he was nose to nose with the onyx eyed boy. “Ace! Your supposed to be in school.” Ace tilted his head and leaned on the tree alongside Smoker.  
“I skipped because it was history and its always so boring.” Smoker watched as Ace began to draw in the dirt with his shoe. “Okay then as long as you understand the consequences.” Smoker sat on the bench located a bit far from the tree and its shade, but Ace still followed. Once sitting Ace leaned his head on Smokers shoulders and within a minute Ace was asleep. Smoker leaned back and slowly drifted into a sleeping state himself. The world became fuzzy as he drifted off with thoughts of the boy laying on his shoulder in his head.  
…..  
“Moker,” A hand roughly shoved his shoulder. “Hey! Smoker!” He snapped his eyes open and stared at Tashigi wide eyed. He looked around noticing that it was well past the time school ended and that Ace was not here. Smoker stood and took another look around. “Was there a small kid around here with me? He has black hair and excessive freckles and deep onyx eyes-”  
Tashigi pointed to her left and then spoke, “Some kids dragged him away a couple minutes ago. That’s why I was trying to wa-” He took off in the direction of the boy before the clumsy girl even had the chance to finish what she was saying. Tashigi`s arm dropped to her sides as she pushed up her glasses and took off back towards the building.  
Rounding the corner Smoker could hear his dog barking and growling. He rushed to that direction and swiftly turned the corner into an alley. Ace was tied up and gagged lying on the cold concrete as some older teens and a couple adults kicked him.  
“Hey!” Smoker took off and bolted towards the closest person. Throwing a punch he attempted to hit the teen but missed by a lot and was hit instead. The punch sent him flying backwards into a trash can, blood seeped from his forehead as he attempted to stand. “Stop!” Smoker stopped and stared his eyes widening in horror and his pupils dilating in anger. The leader, or so Smoker presumed, held a switch blade knife across Ace`s throat. When smoker took a step he pressed the blade a tad bit drawing blood.  
“There!” Tashigi rounded the corner with Mr. Garp in tow along with a blonde boy and another raven haired boy. The blond boy had a tooth missing and wore a blue school uniform with a bandage around his head, the other boy wore a similar school uniform but he had a scar under his left eye. Drawing his attention back to the fight Mr. Garp had already moved in and separated them, freeing Ace. Smoker turned and saw Ace running towards him, this caused a smile to break out on his face.  
Though that smile disappeared when he ran past and into the arms of the other two boys present. Smoker frowned as he watched the two mystery boys comfort Ace. His dog ran up to him and wagged its tail, it was happy. Maybe for Aces safety? Or was it the fact that his dog enjoyed seeing his owner sad? Smoker went with the former answer as he walked off home much like Tashigi did moments ago.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eleven years passed and Smoker never forgot that day. Ace forgot about him over time and now here was in the Lougetown police department setting up files and finishing reports. Now at twenty three Smoker was working day and night at the police department, all for the sake of justice. The clock on the wall struck 11: 35 AM and Smoker stood, he picked up his jacket and pocketed his gun before walking off. On the way to the exit he saw Tashigi and waved to her. The white haired man asked her if she wanted a coffee and she said she was fine, which was good because if he did have to get her one he would have to rush back. When she turned back to her shooting practice he made for the exit.  
The autumn breeze hit his face like a rush of warm yet cold air and it was somehow very refreshing and comforting. Strolling down the sidewalk he passed the café and continued on towards his destination. Turning the last block the park came into view, empty even though it was nice out…or so he thought. Upon closer inspection he could make out a firetruck and a couple firemen on the far side away from the playground and its equipment.  
Sauntering past he decided it was best to leave it alone until he heard the all too familiar voice. His head turned and he walked towards the far side of the park getting closer to the voice who seemed to be trying to coax a tabby cat out of a tree. The tree in clear view and Smoker only stood a few feet from that voice, the one he longed for. “A-ace.” The word left his mouth before his brain could register it and only did he register it when the Raven haired boy turned to face him and smiled. Dropping the cat and quickly catching it again he quickly was off the ladder and the cat was placed in someone else’s arms.  
The freckled boy ran a hair though Smokers short white hair, and smiled as he pulled him into a hug. “I`ve missed you so much.” Ace was sobbing at the point all into Smokers white and crisp dress shirt. “I find it ironic how you became a fireman and how I became a police offer. We were so close yet so far away at the same time.” Smoker laughed and caused Ace to laugh as well, what they were laughing at remained a mystery.  
Tiptoeing up Ace leaned in and whispered close to Smoker so only he could hear, “I missed you so much and as the years passed my love for you has yet to fade…I get off work at seven.” Ace smirked and pulled away, his front teeth pulling at his lip. Smoker stood their shocked and before his mind could process what he was doing he had grabbed Ace`s arm and pulled him to him and kissed him. It was short and sweet, with their breaths mixing and their senses put on cloud nine along with hands on the others cheeks pulling them closer as if they never wanted to let go. Sadly they pulled away as one of Ace`s comrades came up and notified him that they need to get back to the station.  
Ace turned and started to walk away, but of course with Ace being Ace he turned at the last minute and ran over to Smoker embracing him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Winking the Raven male walked away with his hips swinging and his uniform half off.  
Smoker felt a blush creep its way onto his face and memories of the last moment filled his head. Now profusely blushing like a school girl Smoker looked at his watched and cursed, his break ended 15 minutes ago. His boss was going to kill him.  
……  
Smoker stared at the television screen his jacket in one hand his car keys in the other.  
“Breaking News! The fire that started at 3 this afternoon had a whole building up in flames by 3:25 has been put out for the most part. Now at 4:47 we are taking headcounts and estimating those lost.” The keys fell from his hand and hit the floor with a soft clink. He watched Ace go in and he has yet to get out. The camera shifted to a higher floor on the building, where a fireman and civilian stood. Shouts and commands were given as they sent someone to get the pair down. The top of the building was badly scorched but seemed put out.  
The boy was handed to the firefighter on the ladder and the two began to descend, leaving the other person up there. They turned their head for a minute and then turned back, if you looked close you could see the shock on the boys face as the wooden support beam landed on him. Smoker dropped his jacket and sprinted out of the office as fast as he could manage.  
The fire area was blocked and for once he was grateful to be a cop, flashing his badge he was let through. He saw the fire chief and ran over to the man nearly startling him. “Where’s…Where’s Ace…Portags D Ace?” Smoker was out of breath and sweaty as the officer looked at him with sincere eyes and then the top of the building. “No….” Smoker refused to believe what they were hinting at. ‘Ace. Dead? No, he was stronger than that.’  
About five minutes later his fears were proved correct as they wheeled a bruised, bloody, and somewhat burned Ace onto an ambulance with much hurry as if his life was in danger. Smoker refused to believe them, but he wanted to know for sure that wasn`t Ace. Just because they assumed it was him didn`t prove nothing. Smoker walked back over the station and hoped into his old car with creaked when he got in and drove down the back roads.  
He parked in the parking garage and scrambled inside, his badge was in his pocket in case they needed to confirm his identity or if he needed special access. The receptionist sat there typing away and Smoker cleared his throat before speaking. “I`m here to see Portgas D. Ace.” She looked at him and nodded then continued typing. She looked up and spoke with a gravelly voice that made it sounded like she still smoked at such an old age, “You can`t see him at the moment.”  
“When he can will you let me know?” The nurse gave Smoker one of those looks that spoke a thousand words, but only two stood out.  
No Promises.  
The cop nodded and moved to the waiting room where he sat. He sat there for hours and hours and hours. The receptionist switched shifts with someone else who looked 50 years younger and had a honey sounding voice.  
After a few more hours she called Smoker up. “You can see him now, but may I warn you he is in bad condition so try not to cause stress.” Smoker nodded and she told him the room number and he was practically dashing to it with worry and hope.  
Opening the door he froze at the sight of Ace barely recognizable beneath all the bandages they wrapped him in. A nurse walked in and saw him, she looked down and then back up. “Are you Sir Smoker?” She was exhausted Smoker could tell by the sound of her voice that was clearly sleep deprived. Smoker nodded and she handed him a picture which shook his core.  
Ace stood there smiling that stupid smile with his arm around a grumpy younger version of Smoker, both were in there school uniforms and since they looked identical it had to be before Smoker started attending the High School. Water fell onto the plastic bag covering the photo and he noted he was crying. He didn`t know a brat could make him feel so weak and so hurt, he wanted to break down and cry.  
A loud beep filled the air and soon nurses filed in pushing Smoker back into the waiting room. Only this time they never came to let him back in, they told him to go home and never return for the boy. Smoker walked out and once inside the parking garage he broke down and cried letting the photo fall to the cement floor as his sobs filled the hollow garage.  
On the back of the photo were words sprawled in messy handwriting.  
Me and Smoker last day of elementary school – From Ace To Smoker , who will always have a place in my heart  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The funeral came around faster than Smoker could image. A black suit with a black button down and some black dress pants with a pair of black work boots was his outfit for this dreaded day. He had stopped mourning months ago, they say time could heal a broken heart but this time it was more like shattered and seemed unfixable.  
Hoping in his car he made it to the ceremony just as people were arriving. Shortly after he arrived it began and Smoker watched from a far as the coffin was placed in the hole, six feet in the ground. Tears threatened to fall as he stared at the coffin long. The ceremony dragged on with everyone saying something about the boy and how it was unfair he only lived to 20, he was so young it made several people cry. By the time they finished it was raining a bit, maybe Ace was crying as well.  
They shoveled the dirt back into the hole and filled it, patting it down and then dispersing from the tragic place. In the end no one remained but Smoker. He laughed as he walked over to the stone with Aces name on it. Quietly he let the tears fall hoping they carried the words he couldn`t say to Ace as the soil absorbed them. Without saying nothing he placed the photo down, the one Ace was supposed to give him months before and he never had the chance to. He had his copy at home on the kitchen counter in an elegant onyx black colored frame.  
Standing up straight he walked off out of the cemetery, with the trees blowing in the wind and the rain falling faster. At least it hid his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m sorry if I made you sad I intended for this to be a happy story but it turned tragic


	2. Case Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoker reflects on Aces murder and how he got their daughter taken away

The amber liquid sloshed around in the glass cup as the ice melted down a bit. A white haired man with tired and weary looking eyes looked in the glass only to see his disheveled reflection causing him to cringe slightly. Thoughts flashed in front of him and he swiftly grabbed the glass and downed it on one go. It made a loud noise similar to that of someone slamming their textbooks on the floor. He inhaled a single breath and hurriedly ordered another round along with a couple of shots.   
Tashigi walked in just as the barman set down Somkers order, she took the seat beside him and watched him guzzle down the drinks as if it were water. She did nothing but sit there for a moment before she spoke up, “Smoker-San I believe its time for us to get you home.” She tried to make her voice sound stern yet sweet, but all Smoker did was turn and face her with a look of so much sorrow it was almost tangible. She gulped deeply and could feel her throat dry up suddenly. Just as she was about to order Smoker stood up, threw a couple bills on the counter and walked out, stumbling a bit as he did so.   
Without looking at the man behind the bar she took after the police chief. He was leaning against a telephone pole lighting up two cigars as she made it out into the crisp night air of Grand Line City. “Tashigi,” he spoke clear as if he hadn`t just drank gallons of alcohol, “Lets go.” He started to walk and she followed behind him. After the couple mile walk back to Smokers house the two were walking up his steps when Tashigi noticed it. Captain Smoker was crying and shaking.   
He turned to her and spoke in a calm and saddened tone, “Why? He just left and she got taken away.” He rubbed his left hand against his head and he smiled as the tears fell faster. His keys fell and hit the cement and that’s when he came back to reality. Wiping his face off with his left hand he apologized quickly and sent her off. She wished him a good night, but he knew that night was going to be anything but good.   
One inside with his coat hanging and shoes off he slumped against the wall and began to sob. He couldn`t shake the feeling of having such a large house yet no one resided in it but him anymore, he was alone. “Shitty brat!” He cursed and slammed his fist against the wooden floor as the memories flooded his mind causing him to shake and wrack his body with violent sobbing.

  
_2 Weeks Ago_   
_Smoker pulled up with his cop hat on and two cigars tucked between his lips. A gun, polished and freshly reloaded, in the holster at his hip and his badge in his hand. The scene in the field was cordoned off with four stakes in the ground and yellow police tape reaching from of the poles to another. Tashigi jogged up beside him and began to list the case details. “Call came in this morning at 9:47 when a couple of kids were skipping school and happened to stumble across the body. His organs were burnt and there is a massive hole through his chest. Hes Caucasian and 22, a male.” Tashigi and Smoker walked under the tape and headed towards the body._   
_“The boys name was Portg-” She heard Smoker curse before he rushed over to the body in record speed. Hovering about the lifeless body covered in freckles with raven hair falling from the roots and eyes glazed over with a gaping hole through his chest was none other than Portgas D Ace a.k.a. Smokers lover._   
_Smoker nearly vomited at the sight and had walked off the scene and back into his old police vehicle. He leaned on the veichle as another chief Garp approached. He looked to the grass with saddened eyes. “That’s my grandson over there.” Smoker wanted to cry it wasn`t what he said but how he said it, so sad and lost almost like he was stuck at a dead end or a fork in the road. Smoker nodded and then spoke, “Yeah…I know because that’s my husband over there.” Garp walked over to him and patted his back telling him to take as much time off as he needed. Captain Smoker did nothing but stand there and watch as the hours passed and when they moved the body onto the truck he regained his senses._   
_Jogging over to the forensics team before they left he asked them a quick and important question. “Excuse but was there a locket on the body?” The woman turned and faced him. She was in her middle thirties and had wiry brown hair and thick rimmed glasses hiding her plain boring brown eyes. She pulled out a clipboard and shook her head. “Well if you happen to find it give me a call.” He held out his business card and she took it reluctant at first. She turned to put the clipboard back and by the time she turned around she could see the old police vehicle start up._   
_She sighed and went on with her work as she looked over at the business card, she wanted to rip it and just as she was about to she stopped herself and hopped on the van._

  
Smoker leaned back against the wall and heard his phone ring, he contemplated reaching for it but eventually got it just in case it was someone with news about Aces case. It read unknown number on the front so he opened it and listened, waiting for the other person to speak.   
“Um…Hello Captain Smoker this is the forensics department.” Smoker sat up straight and listened. “We discovered a locket lodged in the mans throat and have been allowed permission to hand it off to you as it is not much importance to the case.” Smoker sighed and decided on what to say. “Alright I`ll pick it up tomorrow afternoon.” The woman hmped and Smoker took that as a yes, quickly saying there goodbyes they hung up.   
Running his hand through his hair his phone fell to the ground as he stood. Stumbling over to the bathroom he took a quick shower, got changed and ready for bed.  
“Ember it`s ti-“ Smoker stopped on a dime at his words. He tsked and turned away, storming into his room holding back the tears even if there were none left. Without his adopted daughter home the house was quiet and felt even emptier than it normally was.   
He laid down in the large bed on his side and missed the warmth and smile staring at him from the other side. Smoker laid his left hand out on Aces side and didn`t pull it back that night, he silently hoped this was all a bad dream.   
…..  
When Smoker woke up he hastily got dressed not bothering to shower and headed to the forensics lab. He wanted to pick up the locket and come back home. He lit two cigars and hoped into his car and sped off to the lab with the two cigars in his mouth and his two hands on the wheel.   
As soon as he entered Ember came running up to him and now he felt bad for smoking on the way here. Ace always disliked it when he smoked around their daughter or anywhere that was closed off and would dilute the smoke throughout the room which could still harm her young lungs.   
She was around the age of 9 and had long white hair and dark onyx eyes. Her personality was unique especially with her way of looking at things and how she saw the world as a whole. Smoker crouched down and held open his arms and she quickly and happily embraced him. “Papa,” She was already sobbing “Wheres daddy?” Her large eyes had tears on their edges and it made Smokers exterior crumble. “Hes gone away to a better place, baby.” Smoker picked her up just as she began to wail. He rubbed her back with his gloved hand as a way to comfort her but it did no good.  
She soon ran out of tears and instead it turned to sniffles, “A woman in a lab coat gave me daddy’s locket and told me to treasure it.” Smoker looked down at his daughter and noticed the locket hanging around her neck and for the first time since Aces death he smiled. He tapped her nose and smiled at her. “We`ll get through this together okay because that’s what daddy would have wanted.” She looked at him with joyous eyes and he held her close as the duo walked out together, no one stopping them as they made it back to Smokers vehicle.   
He set Ember down on the ground and opened the door for her, hoping it didn`t smell too much. She curtsied and got in, the white haired man waited for her to buckle her seat before he rounded the car and took his own seat behind the wheel.   
After a couple minutes of driving Ember spoke. “Papa on the way home can we stop by Mrs. Robins flower shop?” Smoker sighed and said a quick yes and then asked why. She pouted at him and yelled at him for being so simple minded. “Daddy loved orange daisies and I think it would be nice to get some to place in the vase on the kitchen counter.” Smoker laughed and Ember began to yell at him for making her feel embarrassed. “Sorry my little ray of sunshine I just thought you would also want to swing by the pet store to check out some of the pets inside.” He heard gasp and squirm while squealing a bit.   
Unknown to the duo Ace was sitting beside in the backseat seat smiling next to Ember while white wings protruded from his back and the golden halo above his head shone bright. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. “Sweetheart I love you and papa so much already. I love you both. Will you promise papa that?” Ace tried not to cry after all this was not how he wanted to die, especially at such a young age. He kissed her forehead and slowly began to disappear even though they couldn`t see him.   
Ember stared at the seat beside her and a tear rolled down her cheek and unconsciously she nodded and smiled. “I promise papa.” Smoker heard it all and did his best to not let the tears flow in front of Ember. Though they did and when she asked him why he responded with a smile. Crying now he sniffled.  
“I`ll miss you damn brat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made you cry, but don`t worry I cried also 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for what you want to read don`t be shy you can tell me and I`ll write it after all I enjoy writing


	3. The Weathers Warm But My Beds Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop writing only sad and depressing stories about this pair  
> I wish I could do that but with my depression its so difficult its horrible

Somewhere on the second half of the grand line on a summer based island that’s tipping over 110 degrees Fahrenheit at noon, it was blazing hot. Smoker of the marines thought otherwise as he laid in the queen bed in his bunk on the naval ship. Two years already flew by and he was still not used to the coldness in the bed. A space was left open and waiting for the fire wielding logia user to burst through the window all stealthy like with a cheeky ass grin on his face. Smoker smiled at the thought.

  
It could have happened and it did two to three years ago, now no one was going to burst through the window nor make Smoker smile like he did with Ace. Smoker remembers Aces last night in here and how he promised he`d return for once and of course the one time he promises something he goes and dies.

  
Smoker laid his hand out on the side where Ace would sleep. It was so cold Smoker felt the bed loose its warmth which might have been nice as it was teeming over 110 degrees Fahrenheit outside, but instead Smoker sighed and let his hand rest against the crisp white sheets.

  
Without Ace here Smoker wondered if his sheets would ever be warm again. He knew that without his lover and boyfriend it was hard to find warmth in the cold of his bed. In all it was kinda depressing, Smoker sighed again and sat up in the bed, creaking a bit as he did so. He looked around the room and stopped when his eyes landed on Aces wanted poster faded and crinkled, beside the poster was a picture of a poorly drawn stick figure couple drawn by Ace. It was apparently supposed to be the two of them holding hands, but it looked nothing like that. Still Smoker claimed it perfect not wanting to hurt Aces feelings.

  
_“Tasia. I love you.”_

  
Smoker wanted to hear those words again coming from the cheeky brats mouth that runs nonstop and is very kissable. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed Smoker stood, his back cracking a bit as he did so. After taking a shaky step Smoker picked up his jitte and its holster, which is a series of straps, and put it on. Lighting two cigars and placing them in his mouth he walked towards the door. Hand on the knob the window across swung open letting in a warm breeze. And with it Smoker swore he could hear it.   
Ace was laughing and Smoker smiled and turned around ready to walk out, but before he did he turned around and looked back at the open window. He exited the door as a voice whispered in his ear.

  
“Tasia. I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next couple will be fluff filled and angst free, you have my word


End file.
